


Day 7-12

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [2]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, I like these better than last week somehow huh, M/M, Still Fluff, lots of costumes huh, with a tiny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Includes the prompts: Cosplaying, Shopping, Hanging out with friends, With animal ears, Wearing kigurumis and Making out.





	

7\. Cosplaying \- PG. Med school AU.I went with Japanese cosplay which is basically anything - 1004 words

 

“... You... Uhm...” Fuma trails off as he watches Kento, actively trying not to look like a drooling retard but he's not sure he manages. “... Looks good.”

“Yeah?” Kento asks, walking straight to the mirror to assess his outfit, not appearing to notice Fuma's staring. “Isn't this really boring though? I mean it'll be my everyday look for a majority of my life?”

“ _No_.” Fuma tells him so firmly Kento stops absently fixing his hair in favour of looking up at him through the mirror. “It looks good. These are my friends anyway, not your classmates.”

“I guess.” Kento sighs, attention back to his hair. “But don't they all know I go to med school?”

“Who cares.” Fuma says, not managing to take his eyes off Kento. The shirt and tie with black pants are ordinary, but the white coat and the stethoscope is what does it. He's even got his name tag that says Med Student and his name, and Fuma's seen all of these things before. Just... not together.

Kento's in his third year, which means he's mainly just ploughing through book after book and there are all these boring theoretical things he has to learn, so Fuma doesn't think much about that he'll actually be a doctor one day.

But apparently all he needed to remember that was a costume party for his best friend's birthday.

“Why are you staring at me?” Kento asks suddenly, and Fuma shakes his head, laughing because he should not find this as hot as he does.

“No reason. Are we going?”

Kento's dark eyes linger on him for a moment, clearly not buying that at all, but then shrugs and nods. “I guess. Are you sure this isn't boring?”

“ _Yes._ ” Fuma rolls his eyes and throws Kento's coat at him. “Now come on.”

The party is fun, a lot of food and a lot of alcohol, but Fuma takes it kind of easy since he has work tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon, but still, he's not letting Juri get him shitfaced this time. Kento disappears from Fuma's side after a while, since Fuma's mostly talking to his best friends anyway, but he doesn't mind. He's sure Kento will find someone to talk to.

He ends up on the couch drinking beer with Hokuto and Shintaro, just talking and laughing so much his cheeks hurt after a while.

“I think there's someone else interested in your boyfriend.” Hokuto suddenly points out, nudging Fuma's shoulder so hard he spills some of his beer in the couch.

“What?” He frowns, considering for a moment to wipe that up but then decides nobody cares right now anyway. When he looks up, Hokuto's shamelessly pointing across the room, where Fuma easily spots Kento because he always sees him first, leaning against a doorpost and chatting with a cute girl. She's dressed as a nurse and her skirt is so tiny Fuma has to pause and stare at it for a moment, then blinks to focus. “Oh.”

“She looks like the 'oh doctor, I feel a little warm' type.” Hokuto says wisely, and Fuma rolls his eyes.

“That's ridiculous.” He laughs, not worried about her at all, but now that he's laid eyes on Kento again after some alcohol, he has serious troubles looking away. “... He looks really hot in that, doesn't he?”

Hokuto grins and exchanges a glance with Shintaro before answering. “Is that a kink I'm hearing?”

“No.” Fuma objects, but he still doesn't look away from Kento as he laughs at something the girl says. “He's just... really hot, you know what, I think I'm leaving.”

He hears Hokuto's knowing snicker as he rises and sets his beer on the table to make a beeline for his boyfriend, but he doesn't care. Not like Hokuto's got a partner anyway so he can laugh all he wants.

It's on impulse Fuma wraps his arms around Kento's shoulders from behind, leaning in to speak in his ear with a smile.

“Doctor, I feel a little warm. Care to examine me?” He asks, because sometimes, it's fun to be ridiculous. It's not the doctor thing anything, it's just... Kento looks so professional and it makes Fuma ridiculously giddy with pride and love and god knows what.

Kento's initial stiffness runs off as he laughs softly, turning his head to try and look at Fuma. “... Very original.”

The girl glances between them, clearly understanding with how Fuma's clinging ridiculously to Kento. She smiles and raises her glass of wine at Fuma for a second before she smoothly turns and leaves.

“Seriously though.” Fuma says, letting Kento turn around in his embrace, but he can't keep from laughing as he sees Kento's unimpressed facial expression. “You look really good in this. Like. Really.”

“Oh, okay, so when I want to try and take a blood test on you, or just a palpation exercise, med school is scary, but this is okay?” Kento raises an eyebrow, but the annoyed tone is feigned and there's a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“Don't come near me with needles.” Fuma says strictly, then takes a hold of each side of the stethoscope hanging over Kento's shoulder, ignoring Kento's frantic “no no no expensive, expensive!” and uses it to pull him closer. “Except maybe if you wear this.”

“I can take a blood test on you if I wear this?” Kento asks, reaching up to make Fuma's hands release the stethoscope, instead taking his hands in his.

“I said maybe.” Fuma says, but he's leaning in and can't stop smiling, not about to say that he would definitely let Kento do it if he wore this. “If I faint, you have to take care of me.”

Fuma sees Kento rolls his eyes just before their lips meet, secretly thinking that in this outfit, he might even let Kento try one of those ghastly venous catheters.

 

 

8\. Shopping \- G, fluff - 850 words

 

“I'm hungry.” Fuma whines, ungracefully falling backwards and landing across Kento's lap in the couch.

“Me too.” Kento agrees, only wincing a little at Fuma's shoulder blade hitting his knee. “We still don't have any food though.”

“Can't we just call for take-out.” Fuma suggests even though he knows Kento won't agree to it.

Kento has this bad habit of wanting to do something useful every single day, where Fuma would be perfectly pleased to stay in the couch in his pyjamas and finish their drama marathon.

“We also don't have breakfast or lunch for tomorrow.” Kento says pointedly, but there's a hint of tiredness in his tone that tells Fuma he's not too excited about going either.

“... I'll have to get dressed, won't I?” Fuma sighs, lazily turning his head in order to look up at Kento's face.

There's a raised eyebrow and a small smile meeting him. “Well, if you want to go to the grocery store in your pyjamas you're free to do that? But then you're going alone.”

Fuma whines some more for effect, rolling over to look at the TV screen that just shows the desktop of his own laptop right now since they're between episodes. “Can't we just go to Family Mart.”

“No.” Kento grabs a couple of strands of Fuma's hair and uses them to shake his head. “You'll just buy ten pancakes and cup noodles and be hungry again in an hour. Come on now, we'll both go.”

“I don't want to. It's cold outside.” Fuma groans, reaching up to make Kento let go of his hair because it kind of hurts.

Kento laughs, then uses his deceivingly sweet voice that is impossible to argue with.“If you don't get up now I'm shoving you off the couch, okay?”

Fuma wanted to get a cart, but Kento claimed that would only make them buy too much stuff, so now he's stuck with a basket instead.

Kento has a list because he's organized, and keeps fluttering back to Fuma with different things while Fuma slowly walks through the store and picks up things he wants to eat. Like yoghurt, and pancakes, not to mention chocolate.

Kento's most likely going to take half of it out anyway, he muses, and can't help but smile as he thinks about the first time they went grocery shopping together. It was one of their first dates too, in retrospect, even though it wasn't planned to be one. They'd just been the last two left after work and Fuma'd complained that he was sick of eating out, and Kento had nodded and suggested they cook something together. It was a good idea, Fuma thought, since cooking with or for someone else was always easier than cooking for yourself.

It took them ages to decide what to make, standing by the vegetables for probably ten minutes without coming up with much. They were probably in the way too, Fuma has a feeling, since he couldn't stop looking at Kento and even had a tendency to walk into things back then.

They were both shy, neither daring to suggest anything in case the other wouldn't like it, and neither would have said if they didn't like a suggestion, either. It's ridiculous now that Fuma thinks back on it, but kind of cute. In the end, they decided to make sukiyaki since it was winter after all, walking close next to each other while trying to figure out what they needed, takes two or three turns around the store since they kept forgetting things. It was a miracle Fuma even managed to contribute anything since talking to Kento took up most of his brain power, and the rest went into looking at him. He has a vague memory he cut himself later when preparing the vegetables because he got caught staring at Kento, but he's not entirely sure. It's more than three years ago after all.

“Fuma, what's this?” Kento's accusing voice stops his reminiscing instantly, and he blinks once to focus on his boyfriend holding up two bags of cube Kit-Kats. Luckily he missed the third.

“Oh come on, it's a drama marathon, we need snacks!” Fuma defends himself, but Kento just purses his lips at him like he's hopeless.

“You have to stop eating candy every other day, you'll get bad skin. And eventually get fat.” He says, but leaves the candy in the shopping basket. Fuma looks at him fondly, thinking about how far they've gotten, how comfortable they are with each other these days.

“Ne Kento, why don't we make sukiyaki today?” He asks, ignoring Kento's surprised expression and what looks like a coming protest that they've already decided something else, sneakily taking his hand to squeeze it for a moment. “It is winter after all, right?”

Kento pauses with his mouth open, looking at Fuma curiously for a moment, but then the smile that spreads on his lips and seems to light up his entire being tells Fuma that he gets it. “... Okay. Let's.”

 

 

9\. Hanging out with friends \- PG, another uni-AU - 1369 words

  
  


 

When Kento sticks his key in the door, all he can think about is having a shower and then _bed_. It's been a generally shitty day, with him almost falling asleep in class due to not having slept properly, and he has a feeling he's catching a cold. Also, he missed the bus, had a bad lunch box and it's freaking cold outside.

So when he opens the door and hears laughter from inside, he almost wants to close it again and cry a little bit before going inside. Today's Thursday. Fuma was bringing his university friends over today.

Those ~new university friends~ that Kento keeps hearing about, and he's only a little upset that he hasn't gotten to meet them yet. Fuma was so nervous before starting Keio, voicing concerns about everyone there having impossible IQs and everyone would be stuck up or super good at sport and he'd never find anyone to hang out with. Kento had pet his hair and told him it'd be okay, everyone always wanted to be friends with Fuma after all. And he, as usual, turned out to be right.

But now, the door is already opened, so he braces himself and steps inside, closing the door behind him.

There's three of them besides Fuma, sitting at the table where they appear to have finished dinner but stayed seated with glasses of wine and dim dinner lighting. Kento can't help but think that it looks very much like a student gathering.

“Kento!” Fuma calls, and his bright grin as he tilts his head back to look at Kento makes him feel a little better. “Welcome home!”

“I'm back.” Kento replies, setting his bag down and starts unwinding his scarf while shamelessly glancing at the new faces.

“Do you want food? There's food.” Fuma tells him, then turns to his friends, motioning towards Kento. “This is Kento. You almost know him already I guess.”

It feels a little worrying to hear Fuma say that, because the only things Kento's ever heard Fuma use to describe his personality is things he complains about. But he knows those are mostly jokes and he wonders what Fuma's actually said.

There are recognizing nods and curious smiles and it feels a bit awkward as Kento finally sets his shoes aside, silently hoping his outfit and hair looks decent and not like the broken man he feels like.

“Hi.” He says, waving a little, and he doesn't feel like he has to walk up right in front of them since the apartment is not that big.

“This is Yuma, Shori and Yugo.” Fuma points at them in their respective order, and Kento nods at each of them, finally pairing the names with a face. Yuma's the kansai guy that's not very funny, and he's got huge eyes, almost looking a little out of proportion, but it just makes him quirky pretty. Shori looks young but there's still something very mature about him, and Kento remembers Fuma saying that Shori's super smart despite being younger than him. Yugo is the soccer guy who keeps stroking his hair back and therefore gets a funny hairstyle after a while. Kento kind of agrees with that now that he sees it.

“There's food on the stove, it should be warm enough.” Fuma goes on, and Kento glances over to see a big pan with some pasta still left in it. “Want wine?”

Kento is a little surprised to be so obviously included, and he has to orientate himself for a moment. “Eh... I can't promise I won't get drunk off one glass right now but sure.”

“That's okay, we're working on it too.” Yuma says, raising his glass with a grin and Kento smiles back, happy to hear them say he's invited, too.

“Great.” Fuma grins, getting up from his chair to fetch another glass, and Kento decides that he definitely needs food if he's having wine on top of this day, taking a plate from the cupboard and helps himself to the remains of pasta.

Fuma gently lays a hand on Kento's lower back as he passes him, and Kento pauses for a second before remembering what he was doing, because he thought that Fuma hadn't told his friends that they were in fact not just room mates.

But he figures that Fuma just does it subconsciously, and the hand falls away as Fuma returns to the table with the wineglass, pouring a generous amount for Kento.

“So Kento, tell us about you.” Yuma asks, still grinning where he sits leaned back with his legs pulled up on the chair. “We've heard so much about you I don't even know what's true.”

Kento sits down next to Fuma with his plate, smiling a little awkwardly because he has no idea what to say. “Uhm... If you just ask questions I'll answer. I need to eat if I'm drinking.”

“Are you really that great at karaoke?” Yugo asks immediately, and Kento breaks out laughing because he did not expect that, looking over at Fuma who just smiles way too sweetly at him, then tries to deny it and say that he really isn't. It's just exaggeration.

He gets a few more questions, but has time to eat and hears a lot about Fuma's friends too. He doesn't even drink that much wine even though Fuma clearly intended to knock him out with the amount he poured in the glass.

It's fun, Fuma's friends are smart and nice and still a bit stupid in the way smart people often tend to be. Long after Kento's finished his food and come halfway through his wineglass, he remembers that he was in fact tired and had planned to go straight to bed.

“So for how long have you been dating?” Yuma suddenly asks after they stopped laughing at something ridiculous Fuma said, and both of them pause, Fuma's eyes widening while Kento stays quiet and thinks that this is Fuma's question.

“Yes, it's obvious.” Shori says, smiling like they're both stupid. “Besides, there's only one bed.”

“There could have been another one.” Fuma points out, but Yugo just rolls his eyes. With all right.

“Since two years.” Kento answers, now that it doesn't seem like Fuma's friends will immediately rise and walk out from learning this.

“Really? That's a long time, isn't it?” Yuma frowns, and Yugo easily throws in a jab of “compared to how long you normally date” which makes Yuma glare at him across the table.

“I guess.” Fuma smiles, looking a little embarrassed at being discovered so easily.

“We kind of knew even before we came.” Shori says, still looking between them with that small smile. “And then Kento-kun came in the door and there were no doubts.”

“Sneaky fuckers.” Fuma tells them, crossing his arms but he doesn't sound upset at all.

Yuma winks with a grin, and Fuma decidedly calls him gross. And that's that, the conversation moves on.

When they leave, it's already past midnight and Shori remembers he has a train to catch so they end up almost hurrying out the door.

It's surprisingly quiet when the door closes behind them, and Kento breathes out, remembering how tired he was when his entire body relaxes. Fuma turns to him from where he'd followed his friends to the door, smiling widely and easily takes Kento into his arms and holds him tight for a long moment.

“That was anticlimactic.” He says softly into Kento's hair before gently releasing him. “I was half afraid they'd call me gross.”

“You were very obvious though.” Kento tells him affectionately.

“I love you, don't I?” Fuma shrugs like it can't be helped, and Kento feels just as fuzzy as he did when Fuma first told him.

“I love you, too.” He smiles, then glances at the table before looking at Fuma with a sigh. “Can we leave the dishes until tomorrow? I wanted to go to sleep when I came home four hours ago.”

“Yeah. We can.” Fuma agrees, pointedly turning away from the table. “We can sleep instead.”

 

10\. With animal ears \- G. I went around this one pretty good didn't I - 719 words

 

“Nii-chan!”

Fuma pauses as he's about to head out, turning to his little sister rushing towards him like he's about to forget about her forever if he leaves right now, a paper clutched in her hand.

“Yes?” He asks, surprised as she almost crashes into him in her eager to get to him.

“I made this.” She says, reaching out the paper for him, and he takes the slightly crumpled drawing and looks at it. “You said no one had any costume ideas. So I drew one.”

Fuma silently looks at the paper for a moment, trying dearly not to laugh because he's pretty sure his sister didn't fully understand what that phone call was actually about. But she's cute, especially when she wants to help him.

“Thanks, this is great.” He tells her with a smile, reaching down to ruffle her hair. “I'll show it at work, okay?”

“Yay!” She calls, smiling like her birthday just came early, then tells him goodbye and heads back into the house.

Fuma dutifully tucks the drawing into his bag, thinking that he won't show it at work, but at least keep it.

Except during a break in meetings when he has to take out his university papers, it falls out and Marius catches it before Fuma has the time.

“Aww, Fuma, did you draw this?” He asks with a wide smile, and Fuma rolls his eyes. It's not like he's Tegoshi.

“My little sister did. She overheard me saying we had no costume ideas for the tour and so she decided to help.” He explains, and that seems to pique the interest of everyone else.

“Am I a giraffe?” Marius asks, turning the picture a little to the side as if that's going to help him understand the mind of a 9 year old.

Sou breaks out laughing at that comment, and Shori raises an amused eyebrow.

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure you're a giraffe. In German flag patterned pants.” Fuma grins, almost wishing he'd come up with that idea.

“What am I?” Sou demands. “Are we all there?”

“You're a turtle. You're fat.” Marius says happily and hands the drawing over to Sou, whose traumatized face makes Shori laugh out loud as he glances over Sou's shoulder.

“What's that?” Kento asks suspiciously from the doorway, just returning from the bathroom.

“Fuma's sister drew us as animals!” Marius grins excitedly, clearly not as displeased about being a giraffe in German flag pants as Fuma hoped.

“Oh shut up you're an owl or something.” Sou turns to glare at Shori who won't stop laughing.

“At least that means I'm smart!” Shori grins, and Sou clearly decides to argue with that.

Kento walks over with a sceptic expression, picking the drawing out of Sou's distracted grip and sits down next to Fuma on the couch, ignoring the younger three as he examines it.

“I am... Am I a fox?” Kento asks, tilting his head at the somewhat stick figure like people with katakana names over them. At least Marius is super tall and the hair colours are accurate. “And you're a bunny?”

“She's really into Zootopia right now.” Fuma explains, looking at drawn-Fuma's grey bunny ears and he silently wonders why he's the girl and not Kento.

“... To be perfectly honest.” Kento starts, and Fuma has a feeling that this won't end good. “We could make a hell of a performance in these outfits.”

“... Don't you dare.” Fuma tells him flatly, but he already knows Kento's going to pose the idea to management.

“You'd be great as Judy.” Kento smiles smugly, easily holding the drawing up high when Fuma makes a launch for it. “We just need a song.”

“The only reason I'm not punching you and taking that back right now is that my sister would die for us to cosplay Judy and Nick.” Fuma says firmly. “Besides, management will never agree. Marius has German flag pants.”

“Just you wait.” Kento grins, sounding like he considered that a challenge as he rises with the picture, and Fuma groans.

He figures he only has his sister to thank for the fact that he'll be wearing bunny ears this whole spring.

 

11\. Wearing kigurumis \- PG. A bit off prompt and also a little bit of angst? - 1106 words

 

Fuma heard the door open and close, but only vaguely. He's too upset to care anyway.

“Fuma, are you even here...? Oh no.” Kento's question trails off, the last two words a sigh of resignation.

“Yes.” Fuma mutters, hugging the covers closer in his arms while keeping his eyes decidedly fixed on Reese Witherspoon on the TV screen.

“What happened?” Kento's voice is still a little tired, but as he walks around the couch to sit down next to Fuma, his expression is caring.

It's cold outside, Fuma can tell, Kento's cheeks a little pink and his clothes smell like chilly winter weather. He looks so proper in his black polo shirt and jeans that Fuma almost feels ashamed of his own attire.

“I failed my exam.” He mutters, sinking lower into the couch and covers as if to hide himself from the misery being spoken into the air. He does reach out to lift a corner of the covers for Kento though. “And... Jesse's seeing my ex-girlfriend.”

Kento doesn't reply for a moment, long enough that Fuma starts fiddling with his phone in his hands, hoping Kento doesn't somehow take that personally.

But then he feels a tug at the covers, and Kento slides in underneath, close enough that Fuma shivers from the sudden cold.

“That would be the big exam you angsted like crazy over, huh?” He asks, tone calm while he easily reaches across Fuma's lap for the remote control lying in a pile of candy wrapper that's big enough Fuma doesn't want to look at it. “I see you helped yourself to the entire emergency candy stash.”

“I studied so hard.” Fuma mutters, but he's not that sore of a loser. The exam isn't the main problem on his mind, it just came as icing on top of the cake.

“I know.” Kento says gently, lowering the volume of the movie. “But you can re-write it.”

“It sucks.” Fuma groans, because it does. He has other exams coming up by then.

Kento's quiet for a moment, and Fuma can feel his gaze linger on his skin, and even though it's not uncomfortable he has an association of being x-rayed.

“I guess it's her, then.” Kento says evenly, and Fuma feels like breaking out crying all of a sudden.

He's been really good at holding it in, at just sulking and feeling sorry for himself, but now he wants to cry and scream and throw things.

“Yeah.” He manages, swallowing.

In a way, he's happy Kento knows. That he doesn't have to explain anything about her. About how that break-up gave anything but closure and Fuma seethes even hearing about someone having the same name as her. That every time she's brought up he feels like a scab of an annoying wound is being ripped off and it starts bleeding again.

But at the same time, he feels sorry for Kento that he has to deal with this, with Fuma's somewhat dysfunctional view of a relationship and the damages he sustained that are sometimes difficult to get around. And talk about her, because Fuma would not be happy if he had to hear long rants about Kento's exes. There's a reason he barely knows their names.

“Is he seeing her for real or just, you know. Considering it?” Kento asks, and Fuma's thankful his voice isn't as gentle anymore, more casual. Nothing makes Fuma cry like someone being kind to him when he's upset.

“I... I don't know, really.” Fuma admits with a heavy sigh. “I just heard him talk about her like that and... Yeah I may have freaked out a bit and left. I don't want to know anyway. I never want to see her again, I don't know what it'd do to me.”

Kento stays quiet for a moment, then extends a hand to take one of Fuma's on the covers. “Isn't there a codex never to date someone's ex?”

“... I think there is, but you never know what it's like in America?” Fuma tries, glancing up at the TV screen like it can answer his questions. Blaming Jesse's American heritage is always valid.

“Just tell him you hate her guts? Hell, tell him a tenth of the things you've told me and he'll never want to see her again either.” Kento says with a small joyless laugh. “He's your friend, he'll understand.”

“I guess.” Fuma mumbles. He knows it probably is that easy, but he was caught so off guard when Jesse started talking about this pretty girl he met that he felt like his brain had a blackout and he just had to leave. And go straight home and put on his sulking clothes and watch Legally Blonde. And eat sugar and cry and try not to think about all the negative emotions being fished up from within his brain that he thought he'd forgotten.

It all seems a little exaggerated now that Kento sits next to him while holding his hand and saying everything will be okay.

“Sorry.” He says automatically, but Kento just smiles and leans his head on Fuma's shoulder.

“No need. You're buying new emergency candy though.”

Fuma smiles, thinking that he's so happy to have this man in his life, that the best decision he ever made in his life was walk up to the pretty, tall guy at Shori's birthday party two years ago. He carefully reaches up to try and manoeuvre Kento's head into a position where he can kiss him, but as soon as Kento understands what he's doing, he holds up a hand.

“No!” He says firmly, and Fuma's heart stops for half a second before he continues. “Fuma, I really love you, but I'm not kissing you while you're wearing a shark kigurumi. That we agreed on you throwing away.”

Fuma tries to pout, but he can't take the smile of relief off his face. “But it's so comfortable! And it has a tiny fin on the back.”

“I know, but... No.” Kento shakes his head like it can't be helped, even as Fuma pointedly leans forward to show the tiny shark fin at the back. “I'm not kissing sharks.”

“Okay.” Fuma sighs, but he just reaches up for the zipper, pulling it down to waist level. “I can buy another animal. Like a seal?”

“That's not-” Kento starts, but Fuma shrugs out of the sleeves and determinedly leans in to kiss him quiet.

Sulking clothes are necessary after all. At least until Kento comes home.

 

 

12\. Making out \- PG. Not too much making out, I'm sorry. Bad pick-up lines? - 1254 words

 

“Hey Shori.” Fuma grins, and Shori looks up from buckling his costume belt, already entirely unimpressed. “Is that a mirror in your pocket?”

Marius groans loudly from the other side of the room while Sou just snickers.

Shori frowns, and Fuma's grin widens as he goes on, holding up a folded pair of white and sparkly pants. “Because I can totally see myself in your pants. Or well, you know, you in my pants.”

Shori gives Fuma a long sceptical look before reaching out to look at the name tag of the pants, and even Kento can read the Sato in them.

“Seriously?” Shori groans, starting to unbuckle his belt again. “I thought they seemed long.”

Fuma shrugs, seeming satisfied with his successful pick-up line and joke combo as he strips off his jeans still smiling.

Fuma's latest hobby is bad pick-up lines, and it's not as funny as it sounds. At least Kento doesn't think so. Fuma's throwing them at anyone and everyone, mostly his junior friends who just flirt back, like Hokuto, but also people who aren't very impressed. Shori probably receives half of them because apparently his reactions are hilarious.

Kento doesn't think they're hilarious, but judging by the way Fuma laughs when Shori looks violated by the dirtier ones, Fuma thinks so.

Kento would probably think it was funnier if he felt somewhat included. It took him a while to get to that conclusion, because he didn't really want to admit it to himself. But Shori gets around ten a day, Sou a couple and even Marius has had one or two directed at him.

But Kento hasn't heard a single one. Not that he really wants Fuma to tell him bad suggestive lines, but that's not the point. It's just that he feels a little... left out? He huffs at himself because that's just ridiculous, but as he turns to check his super styled hair in the mirror, he sees the disapproval in his own eyes. He makes a stern expression at himself for a second before working up his idol smile, trying very hard not to acknowledge that maybe he is a bit jealous after all.

He holds out for another week, determinedly enduring Fuma's relentless flirting and just hopes this phase will pass soon, that Fuma can get into something else. Preferably something more quiet and less physical.

He's not sure what does it exactly, maybe he just has a bad day. Maybe it's that he's actually talking to Shori when Fuma shows up.

In a way, Shori should have known better than to lean down to pull at the seam of his pants that he's complaining keeps twisting and this is why he doesn't like tight pants very much.

“Hey Shori, is that a cellphone in your back pocket?” Fuma asks innocently, but the grin on his face says otherwise as he pauses to glance at Shori bent over. “'Cause that ass is calling me.”

Shori's eyes close as he seems to take a breath for strength before pointedly standing up to give Fuma a long glare that he just shrugs under.

And somehow, that's it for Kento. He can't take another of those right now.

He sets his laptop with school work on the table and stands up to leave, thinking that he just needs a little fresh air to regain his usually flawless self-control.

There's a balcony a few floors up, and he checks the time on his phone before deciding it's worth it. He almost wishes he smoked just to have something to calm him down faster.

But air works too, he thinks as he leans his arms against he railing and looks down at the parking lot below. Besides, it's healthier.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the door click open behind him, his shock turning back into irritation when he sees it's Fuma. But there's concern in his brown eyes now, no sign of that annoying macho grin.

“Hey.” Fuma says, sounding mostly casual but his voice is light, like he's nervous. He comes forward to stand next to Kento, but in contrast to him Fuma leans his back against the railing, crossing his arms while looking at the door. “... Was is something I said?”

Kento sighs, a little bit hating how well Fuma reads him, but it's relieving too. “Aren't you over your bad lines phase soon?”

“... Does it bother you that much?” Fuma asks, genuinely asking and Kento can't be upset with him even when he wants to. “It's just for fun.”

“It's not that funny though.” Kento says before he can reconsider, and there's a silence.

“... Sorry.” Fuma says, but he sounds a little hurt, giving Kento an annoying flashback of passive aggressive girlfriends.

“Why do you never say them to me?” He finds himself asking with the newly lit irritation. “Am I really that boring?”

Fuma finally turns his head to look at him properly, his lips parted in an expression of surprise. “What? No, that's not it at all!”

“Then what?” Kento asks, because he wants to know even though he would never admit how much he's been wondering about it.

“I...” Fuma starts, then pauses to take a breath. “If I said them to you, it wouldn't be a joke, would it?”

Kento has to process that for a moment before he understands what Fuma's saying, and ends up groaning. “Seriously!?”

“What?” Fuma asks, immediately defensive at Kento's irritated tone.

“Is this your way of telling me that you like me?” Kento asks incredulously, because only Fuma could possibly come up with something so lousy. “Telling _everyone else_ dirty pick-up lines for two and half weeks?”

Fuma frowns, opening his mouth to seemingly defend himself, but Kento decides that Fuma has definitely said enough.

If he had any hesitations about the validity of his theory, they vanish as soon as he presses his lips against Fuma's and Fuma kisses back wholeheartedly. Kento really hadn't intended for more than to shut Fuma up, but easily gets lost in kissing him, only vaguely recalling they're on a balcony and that's not a good thing. But then he feels hot wetness against his lips and he forgets about where they are and his contract and almost his name as he parts his lips for Fuma's tongue. He's happy Fuma's holding onto him since he's not entirely sure which way is up, and he has no idea for how long they just stand there, but it feels like not long enough when he hears a car door slam down there and they both jump and step back.

They meet eyes for a terrified moment before looking down, but there's no one looking back up. Kento takes a breath of relief and turns to Fuma to scold him about choosing this shitty place for a confession, but then Fuma's laughing and Kento can't help but start too.

There are arms wrapping around him again then, and Kento relaxes into the embrace even though he has a feeling they're probably wanted somewhere right now. But Fuma is soft and warm and smells really good.

“Hey Kento, you should tie your shoes.” Fuma says quietly in his ear, and Kento recognizes the tone. “I don't want you falling for someone else after all.”

Kento groans, clearly telling Fuma that was _so bad,_ but despite that, he can't help feeling a little happy.

 

 

 

~*~


End file.
